Pre Blade Trinity Story
by LMAJRJSM
Summary: Mason Carlisle has had a life full of pain and then she meets Blade. What can happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Blade Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Blade

Chapter 1

This is the story of a poor little rich girl who lost her mother when she was a child.

_**10 years ago**_

_**It was like any normal day for Mason Carlisle. She would walk to the private school building after exiting the black limousine with its leather interior.**_

_**The school was just a red-bricked building with polished windows that gleamed when the sunlight hit them. There were flowers all around the school, it was a colourful place.**_

_**School went through like any other day. Mason got back into the limousine but the person in it was not her mother. It was the butler and he looked sad.**_

"_**Miss Mason," He said in an uncomfortable tone. "I am afraid there has been a terrible accident." **_

_**Mason shifter in her seat. She didn't like the look on his face. "What happened?" She said to him.**_

"_**It's your mother, she's dead. I am so sorry." He said to her. She just looked straight ahead and her face started to screw up and the tears started to roll down her cheeks. **_

"_**What's going to happen now?" She didn't know when the crying would stop. It was like everything had suddenly becoming all dark.**_

_**It had already started to rain all around. It wasn't the lively kind of rain but the downpour of torrential rain. **_

"_**Now your father will have to arrange the funeral and we'll have to see how he feels later on. You might have to leaven him alone for a while. "The Butler said to her as the car sped away.**_

Present Day

Mason had grown up and was now 25 years old. Her hair was blonde and straight. She never really paid much attention to the way she looked.

The last 15 years had not been the best part of her life. Her father had become more withdrawn and he spent more time working rather than being a father to her.

He had also become an alcoholic, Mason had when she was a child been on the receiving end of his drink fuelled rage. She didn't allow it to get any further than him hitting her.

Mason had a lot of issue she sometimes refused to deal with. It was like an emotional plug that was building all the time.

"Miss," The butler said to her. "The party is just a minute away." He was an old man now. He was wearing his usual suit and tie. He seemed to blend into the background of the limousine much like a chameleon.

"Thank you Smith, I just have to add the finishing touches." She said and just put the rest of her make-up on.

\/\/\/\/\\/

When they arrived at the hotel, Mason was fully ready to leave the limousine. "Okay let's get this over with!" She said and Smith opened the door.

No one was there; it was like a ghost hotel. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here." Smith said and was about to get Mason away from this place when a group of people started to head towards the limousine.

"Mr Smith there are people out there and they don't look very friendly." The chauffeur said as he was about to start the limousine again.

The windows were smashed and the people's hands came through. Everyone screamed and opened the doors. Mason ran out and felt the people following her.

She felt no heat coming from the person who she knew who was following her. The gravel underneath her feet crunched as she ran even faster.

She knew that her butler and chauffeur had done the same thing as her and tried to get away from the people.

Soon it was too late and she had been caught and wrestled to the ground. She got a good look at her captor.

"You'd make a better snack than the older guys over there!" He said and his teeth grew larger. He was wearing jeans a t-shirt and a jacket.

Mason tried to get him off her but just couldn't because the guy seemed to have some kind of inner strength.

"Hey Max don't kill her. She's that rich girl who is always on the cover of magazines. We can use her to make money." Another member of the gang said as he stood over by the limousine.

"Good plan." Max said and knocked Mason out.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mason awoke in a new place. It reeked of fish and sea water. Mason was tied to a chair in a damp room. The walls were barren and the room was in complete darkness aside from a small amount of light coming in from a blacked out window.

She could see her bag on the other side of the room. Inside of it was a concealed that she had carried around ever since her father gave it to her on her last birthday and it was made of silver.

She heard laughing coming from the next room. "Hopefully this place won't let any sunlight in." She heard one of the people who had taken her hostage say.

"Should we just leave the girl in there? I am up for some old fashioned torment." Max said back.

They all laughed and opened up the door to the room that Mason was in. "Hey pretty girl." One of them said and most of them laughed like hyenas.

Mr Smith and The Chauffeur were both brought in looking bloody and battered. She saw the helplessness in their eyes and returned the looks.

"I don't know about you guys but I sure am hungry." Max the ring leader said.

One of the others came up behind Mason and forced her to look to look at the vampires kill her friends in front of her. They screamed and then all was silent.

"I bet they don't taste as nice as you." The one who was holding her said and then kicked over the chair and Mason watched them drag out the bodies.

They were laughing and Mason started to cry silently and just felt a great sadness in her.

\/\/\/\/\/\

It was soon night again and Mason had been trying to escape her bonds but she couldn't do it.

There was still this deep resounding sadness in the back of her head. It was about to blow up and become something bigger.

She had heard the vampires throughout the day laughing and smoking drugs. They were laughing and talking about evading someone they called 'The Daywalker'

It was all too much and Mason felt everything emotion wise come out and she felt different.

She looked at her bag and it started to move. It lifted up into the air and she blinked and the bag fell down with a soft clunk. The vampires hadn't heard which was good.

The only problem was that she couldn't move without alerting the vampires that she hadn't gotten lose.

She again concentrated on her bag and the contents strewed itself all over the floor. She spotted the knife. It started lifting over to her. Once she knew that it was in a position that it wouldn't cut her and not get the ropes.

After some cutting she had on hand lose and she grabbed the knife and managed to cut her other hand lose.

Once she was all loose she heard glass smashing and all of the vampires had started to scream and then it was cut short.

Mason smashed the chair through the window out the back. She managed to get out and a few feet away before the whole building went up in flames.

She saw the vampire, Max come running after her. "You. How did you escape?" He said, looking rather shocked.

Mason found herself walking backwards.

"I'm going to make you wish you had never been born!!!" He screamed and ran towards her.

Mason's thoughts went the knife and how she wished she had it.

It came flying straight into the vampires head and she saw that he had started to turn to ash. She grabbed the knife and started to run away.

She saw someone in front of her and stopped suddenly. The guy was tall, black and had enough armour on him to take out a whole building. He also had a gun pointed to her and a sword on attached to his back.

He looked like he was about to shoot her when he just stopped. "What are you?" He said to her.

"I wish I knew." She said and she just collapsed through severe exhaustion.

The guy just picked her up and put her in his car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pre Blade Trinity Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blade**

Chapter 2

Blade had arrived back at his hideout with the girl who had killed the vampire with a knife in the seat beside his. He knew that this situation was very familiar. It was like what happened with Karen Jenson 5 years earlier but this girl was a little older and what seemed like a bit more deadly.

He didn't understand this girl because she hadn't even moved and the vampire had been killed by her knife. He put her on the table that was in the corner. She didn't seem to move.

"Whistler!" Blade shouted as he looked at the girl. He didn't recognise her.

He saw that she was still gripping the knife that had been in her hand. He saw her let it go and it almost dropped to the floor. But it seemed to have stopped about halfway before it hit the floor.

Mason had already woken up and the knife seemed to float back up and into her hands. She grabbed it and held it out trying to protect herself. "What am I doing here?" She said to the stranger who had obviously been the one to bring her here.

"I brought you here so you weren't arrested by the cops." Blade said to her. He wasn't in the least bit afraid of a young woman. She looked like she couldn't do much in the state she was in.

"Who are you?" Blade asked her. He obviously didn't know who she was.

"My name is Mason Carlisle." She said to him. She just sat there still afraid of this man. She didn't even know who he was. The knife was still in her hands. She knew that her mind was on the alert in case anything bad should happen.

"What about you?" Mason said to him. She looked at him suspiciously. She didn't know who this guy was but was going to find out if she could. "I have told you my name it's only right that you tell me yours."

He looked at her like he didn't even have to tell her anything about himself. But even so, she had told him her name. "My name is Blade." He said and got up and walked away.

When he was gone an older man came up to her. "You're that rich girl that's always in the newspapers right?" He said and held up the days' paper.

It had a picture of her on the front with giant words which read 'MISSING'. She sighed and knew that she had to go home. "Last time Blade brought a girl back here was about 5 years ago and she was going to turn into a vampire. The difference is that there are no marks on you." He said to her and motioned to her neck.

"You don't have any tattoos do you?" He asked her. She just showed him the one on her arm. It was a rose, just one she got on the spur of the moment when she was going through the rebel phase of her life.

"How did you kill that vampire without even moving?" Whistler asked suddenly. He was quite perplexed by the fact that she had done it. He was sitting down at his desk right now.

"I don't understand that myself." She said and dropped the knife on the floor but thought about it and it seemed to come back to her level.

She just looked at it and it just floated in front of her. She then opened up her hand and it floated back into it.

"What did you feel?" He said as if by seeing her do what she had just done had sparked an interest.

"All the pent up emotions that I had not let myself feel for the past 15 years. Maybe it was that." She said to him. She just looked at the knife again and then back to Whistler. "I really can't tell you what I felt. I can't really describe it."

He was trying to gauge her reaction to his question. He didn't know what she was but it seemed that she was something that wasn't normal. She might be treated like a freak and put in a lab and be tested on.

Blade came back in a few minutes later. He didn't look at Mason but Whistler knew that he was going to drop her off close by her house. He didn't want her to become involved in this because of what had happened last time.

"I am going to take you back to your house and I suggest that you get out of the city. Come on." He said and looked around, making sure she was following him. She followed him and sat in the passenger seat of his car.

He started the engine and then drove off.

\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\

It must have been a few minutes later when he stopped driving and parked the car just outside of the security cameras that were at the gridiron gates. Mason had told him to stop so that he didn't get caught.

"You should leave the city. No matter how much security you have vampires will always manage to get into your house someway." He said as Mason exited the car.

He then drove off and she didn't think that she would see him again. She pushed the button on the gate and then spoke the password. The gate immediately opened and she walked up to the house.

When the doors opened up into the huge room, there was a large staircase that led to the next levels of the house. The room was tall and quite warm with only subtle tones in it.

"Miss Mason where have you been?" One of the maids said as she came running up to Mason. The maid was older than Mason but only by a couple of years and she had long black hair that had been tied up in the back.

She was wearing the usual maids outfit but had customised it so that people knew that it was her. She hadn't been told off yet because it was asserting individuality and Mason had told her father that this particular maid was a friend of hers.

"I'm fine Liza. Don't worry I was just out all night after having a party." Mason said to her. Hopefully convincing enough to convince her that I was not lying. I didn't want anyone to find out what had happened to me.

"Ok why don't you go up and get yourself freshened up?" Liza said and headed away to go and make sure that she had cleaned up her area of the house.

Mason walked up the stairs and made her way to her old room. She didn't live here on a permanent basis otherwise she would've gone insane on people doing things for her all the time.

Her room was still rather boring. She had changed it when she went to University. The walls had memories of her achievements from the last few years of her life. There was a desk with a computer in the corner of her room.

The floor was white carpet and still had memories of her childhood. There was a stain on it that couldn't be removed it was a red stain that happened when cut her arm after scraping it on the desk. It didn't hurt at first but when she noticed it then did it make her scream for her mother.

Mason took off her dress and headed for the bathroom so that she could feel clean again. She got underneath the hot spray and started to wash herself. When she was out of the shower she wrapped herself in a towel that had already been laid out for her.

She then grabbed another towel from the airing cupboard and started to dry her hair off.

When she was done drying she put on a pair of black jeans, a white top and a pair of black trainers. She didn't really feel like pretending to be a perfect daughter because she knew for sure that she was far from it.

Her father didn't think of her as his daughter, he just wanted someone to push around and she was becoming fed up with him treating her like she was nothing to him.

She did her hair up and left the room. 'Maybe I can get out of here and back to my place without anyone noticing.' She thought to herself. She headed down the stairs and was about to head out of the front door when she saw her father enter the door.

"Mason are you alright?" He said concerned as if he knew that she hadn't been out partying all night. He grabbed her and hugged her.

"I'm fine, just lost track of time." She said to him and hugged him back slightly. In a way she was just glad to have him be a father to her, even if it was only for one moment.


End file.
